


The Last Time

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fill, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	The Last Time

Will had been sitting on the porch for hours. At first Matthew had passed it off as him making sure their children were okay while they tore around the yard, but then he hadn’t come in when they had. Instead he had stayed there staring out over the yard, his arms wrapped around his large belly. 

Matthew had watched him for a while from the doorway, keeping one eye on the three children playing in the living room. Matthew made sure that they weren’t getting into any trouble. When they finally all settled down to play with their building blocks, he took the chance to leave them alone for a while slipping out the door to come sit with Will. 

He plopped down on the steps beside Will, close enough that he bumped him as he sat. Will slipped his arm around Matthew’s waist and pressed into his side.

“Are you alright?”

Will’s expression was soft, his eyes unfocused like he was somewhere else. 

“I’m great, my due dates coming up.”

Matthew nuzzled into his neck and laid a soft kiss on the scar from their bonding. His own arm came around Will’s back, pulling him so that Will was leaning on him.

“I bet you are ready for that.”

He had noticed the way that his walk had become a waddle and how Will rubbed at his aching hips. He also had seen how Will was struggling keeping the kids in line when he couldn’t chase after them.

Matthew did what he could, taking over making dinner and watching the children when he got home. Once they were in bed he would shower with Will and help him wash his legs and anywhere under his belly. At night he would rub lotion on Will’s sore feet and over his stretched belly. It had become routine in the later months. 

“Yes and no.”

Matthew really looked at Will noticing his expression held sadness. 

“Are you regretting this?”

Will managed to look offended and annoyed at the same time.

“No. Not at all.” 

Matthew pressed a kiss to his cheek. He understood the feeling, it would be their last. He was going to soon be missing having a baby in the house, or even having a pregnant mate, but he did look forward to watching his children grow and learn. To being able to take them camping when they were old enough. To having Will teaching them how to fish and having them join him in the water instead of them staying on the bank with him. 

“We can always have another one.”

Matthew teased to try and lighten up the mood.

“You even think that and I am going to make sure you can never get me pregnant again.” 

Will snarled, a small smile finally lightening up his expression. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Will took Matthew’s free hand and moved it to his belly. Matthew could feel the soft little kicks. 

“I’m just going to miss this.”

Matthew would never admit it to Will, but he liked seeing his mate pregnant. His alpha side was pleased that he had bred him, and his other side couldn’t help but find Will cute as he fumbled around for the last few months when he was overbalanced. He always managed to keep his footing, but his waddle was endearing to watch.

“I feel like we are going to be saying that a lot.” 

He joked, thinking about how much energy it already took with the three children they did have. It never seemed worse though, they were just as tired now as they were when they only had the one. 

Will smiled up at him and leaned forward to catch his lips. They often didn’t get a chance to share a real kiss in the day, having to wait until the children were asleep. Will happily opened his mouth for him when Matthew began to open his lips. Will tasted just as good as he remembered. 

With their eyes closed it was just them and the soft movements from inside Will’s belly. It reminded Matthew of the first time, falling in love while Beverly grew inside of Will. 

They remained there; sharing wet kisses until Will finally broke away, moving to lean against his shoulder again. 

“It sounds quiet.”

“Too quiet right?”

Will laughed and nodded, he started the awkward movements of standing up and Matthew stood before him, helping him the rest of the way up. 

“Come with me?”

Will squeezed his hand and Matthew was happy to see that the sadness of his face was gone. 

“Always.”


End file.
